1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rendering of graphic data, and more particularly, to a rendering apparatus and method, in which data modeled using a plurality of points is rendered using splatting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rendering refers to a visualization task required to display modeled data on a 2-dimensional (2D) screen. In particular, point-based rendering is performed to render a model configured with a plurality of points by covering each point generated by projecting the model onto a 2D screen with a predetermined-shape splat in such a way that adjacent splats are not spaced apart from each other.
When a rendering result is composed of a plurality of splats like in point-based rendering, the realness of the rendering result may deteriorate as the shape of each of the splats becomes distinct in the rendering result. Considering that the shape of each of the splats is distinct, especially in a boundary of the rendering result due to a background of the rendering result, there is a need to correct the boundary of the rendering result to make the boundary appear to be more natural, thereby improving the display quality of the rendering result.